The Route to Evil-Chapter 1
by Karen LaManna
Summary: This story is set during the very early summer between Season's Three and Four. Amanda accidentally overhears some unsettling gossip at the Agency. She tried to confront Lee, but instead runs off really upset. The events that followed were the result of the gossip. Will Lee and Amanda's blossoming relationship survive? Read on to find out...
1. Chapter 1

**The Route to Evil**

 **A/N: Good afternoon, everyone. As I promised several people in this group, I have finally written my very first SMK story. Most of you know I have written several other stories for the Criminal Minds Fandom. I definitely believe in HEA's. My goals with this story were to try and remain canon and I hope my characterizations were pretty close to our favorite spies. I hope I succeeded with both. I welcome feedback and would appreciate it, immensely. I also self-beta, so any and all mistakes are mine.**

 **Now onnnn with the showww… I hope you all enjoy it!**

Amanda crossed her arms and placed them on her chest, while her foot tapped on the floor of the Q Bureau. She was completely shocked, flustered and taken aback. She couldn't believe what she'd managed to overhear downstairs. "I don't know what to say. I can't believe it, Lee. Omigosh, how could you?"

Lee perched himself on the edge of his desk and undid the buttons on his suit jacket. He immediately ran his fingers through his hair as he shook his head. Before he spoke out he thought to himself: How could she possibly believe that? I thought she knew me better than that? I haven't thought about that in at least four years.

He looked up when he heard her grab her purse and began to head to the door. He blurted out, "A-mannn-da, wait!" She stopped dead in her tracks but refused to turn around. She didn't want him to see the tears in her eyes. Lee quickly jumped down from the desk and hurriedly made his way over to her.

Amanda stiffened and shuddered as soon as she felt his hand on her shoulder. His heart began to hurt as he noticed her immediate reaction. "Amanda, how could you believe that without talking to me first. You know I wouldn't do that. Unbelievable, I thought we went over this—"

Amanda abruptly cut him off without turning around. "Don't you get indignant with me, Buster! This is my fault for trusting you. I thought I knew you better than this. You know what, I need to get out of here and do some thinking."

Lee refused to let go of her shoulder, shook his head in defeat and rasped out. "Amanda, please don't go. We really need to talk about this, together." Amanda gruffly pulled away and sobbed. "Not now, Lee! I can't deal with this!" With that, she ran out the door and slammed it shut leaving Lee with a feeling of dread.

After her abrupt departure, Lee decided not to go after her and allow her some time alone to think. Lee headed to his desk and sat down and immediately put his head in his hands and ran his fingers threw his hair again. He couldn't stand the thought of her hurting or that he was the cause of her being hurt. He knew deep down that he loved her, yet he was still afraid to admit to himself let alone her about his true feelings.

As he continued to sit there and ruminate, he couldn't get the look of disappointment or hurt on her face off his mind. He wanted to strangle both Francine and Sheila for the crap and the lies that they'd been spreading. He was so angry but decided he would deal with them once he straightened things out with _his_ Amanda.

After charging out of the Q Bureau, Amanda ran downstairs, handed Mrs. Marston her pass and ran out of the door. She quickly made it to her car and she tried to unlock the door. She ended up trying to wipe away as many of her tears as she could, in order to unlock the car. Finally, she managed to get the door open, threw her purse over to the passenger seat and plopped herself down. She sat there for several minutes as she continued to sob. How could he do this to her? She really thought they had something special going on. She felt so betrayed.

Earlier that day, she'd been using the ladies room when she heard two women laughing as they entered. Right away she'd surmised that the ladies were Francine and Sheila from the secretarial pool. Amanda remained quiet and her ears perked up when she heard them talking about Lee. They carried on about some of Lee's past exploits, and one specifically was mentioned. They'd implied that it was in more recent times before they headed out the door.

After slightly calming herself down, she knew she didn't want Lee to find her there, in case he decided to come looking for her. Amanda started up her car, placed her seatbelt on, checked her mirrors and started to back out of her space. She put the station wagon into drive and took off out of the garage. While Amanda drove and continued to cry, she'd made the decision that she would head over to Rock Creek Park. That beautiful park held some memories for her and always seemed to calm her down and allow her to sort through her troubles.

While en-route to her destination she was, to say the least, distracted. Which is why she didn't notice the upcoming stop sign. She started to breeze right through it when suddenly, there was the sound a loud airhorn and screeching brakes. She quickly turned in the direction from where the noise came from and with a shocked look on her face she found the source. She instinctually tried to gun her gas pedal to avoid the oncoming truck. She was screaming "Omigosh" over and over when she realized it was too late. The truck struck the passenger side of the station wagon head-on. It hit with such force, that it pushed the wagon into the oncoming lane and spun it around three whole cycles. It finally came to rest at the opposite curb. Amanda was knocked unconscious instantly.

Witnesses tried to check on both drivers, but they'd found them both unresponsive covered in their own blood. The police, fire department, and ambulances were called and they responded very quickly. Upon their arrival, it was found that the driver of the truck was semi-concious and Amanda was alive and needed to be literally cut out of her car. They were both immediately rushed to Galilee General Hospital.

The officers on the scene found Amanda's purse with her identification. They quickly left the scene headed to the address that was found on her driver's license. Upon their arrival, after several minutes of ringing the doorbell and knocking on the door, they received no answer, much to their dismay. They headed back to their vehicle when they were both approached by Mrs. Lombardo. She informed them she was their neighbor, and that Dotty and the boys were on a camping trip for a week in the woods with the Junior Trailblazers. She was, however, able to tell them that Amanda worked for IFF and she gave the phone number she'd kept in case of emergency to them. They thanked her, jumped into their vehicle and picked up their car phone to notify her immediate supervisor.

Across town, Billy was being notified about Amanda's accident, her injuries and where she 'd been taken to. As soon as he hung up, he grabbed his coat and weapon and ran out of his office. "DESMOND! Grab your things and follow me," he bellowed out. Francine jumped up and ran behind him. "What's up, sir?" He scowled at her. "Let's go and I will fill you in when we get Lee," he growled out.

They both rushed to the _closet_ elevator to head up to the lobby and then to the Q Bureau. When they exited the elevator, they ran into Lee who'd decided to leave to find Amanda. Little did expect the news he was about to receive.

They all stopped in front of Mrs. Marston's desk. "Ohh Scarecrow, we were just coming to get you, I need to tell you something and we have to go," Billy nervously said. Lee huffed out in complete annoyance, "Not now, Billy! I gotta run. I need to go find Amanda we had a terrible disagreement. I need to—" Billy interrupted his grousing, "Scarecrow." Lee kept going. "Scarecrow." Lee still tried to talk over Billy. He finally screamed out, "SCARECROW, SHUT UP!", that completely stopped Lee dead in tracks.

Billy stared at him while he bore his eyes into Lee. Billy inhaled sharply and tried to collect himself before he'd have to break the bad news to his best agent and good friend. "Lee, that will have to wait we need to head to Galilee General." Lee visibly gulped and his heart plummeted. He tried to steel himself for what he suspected Billy was getting ready to tell him. "Lee, Amanda was taken there. She was involved in a really serious car accident," Francine gasped and Lee steadied himself. "Oh my god, is she alright? Is, is she dead?" Lee stuttered out.

Billy was having a hard time controlling his own emotions as he began to explain to him what he knew so far. "Try and calm yourself Lee, I will tell you what I know. Her car was T-boned on the passenger side by a truck. Apparently, according to witnesses, Amanda blew a stop sign and once her wagon was hit, the truck pushed her into the oncoming lane and it spun around three times. The truck driver was injured and Amanda was unconscious, cut out of her car and transported that way to Galilee. The officers tried to reach Dotty, but they were unable to and that's when they called me."

"Damn it, this is all my fault. I shouldn't have let her leave here so upset. Stupid, stupid, stupid! Billy, we gotta go!" Billy and Francine nodded in agreement. They all removed their passes and ran out the door. Billy decided to take his agency vehicle, as Lee was much too upset to drive the Vette.

 **TBC**

 **PLZZZ READ AND REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow! Thank you all for your wonderful support and positive feedback for my first SMK story. It truly means the world to me and makes me want to keep on writing in this fandom. I want to thank everyone who has read, reviewed, followed and favorited this story. I also want to thank my guest reviewers, you are awesome as well. However, I did forget one thing in my author's note in the last chapter. I wanted to let you all know I am dedicating this story to four great ladies of this fandom. And, they are DaisyDay, Pamkins86, Motown Lady and JennyJoy72. You are all great ladies, great friends, and great writers. I thank you all for being there. This fandom has many great people in it. Stay well and God bless!**

 **Galilee General Hospital-Emergency Room**

Lee, Billy, and Francine went running into the emergency room and right over to the nurse's desk. Billy immediately brought out his agency ID, flashed it towards a nurse and barked out. "We're here to check on one of my agents that was brought in following a car accident. I need to talk to her doctor and find out how she is," Lee stood next to Billy and all he could do was to fidget. "Sir, I will see what I can do, we don't usually allow visitors, but what is the patient's name?" The nurse appeared to be annoyed and snarky. "Her name is Amanda King," Billy informed her. The nurse picked up a list of names. "Hmmm," she muttered under breath as she scanned the list. "Aha, found her. Her doctors' name is Dr. Mark Porter. Let me go find him, sir," she practically snarled at him and then took off.

"Well, someone is a bit snippy, aren't they?" Francine shook her head after she made her remark. "She remind you of anyone, Francine?" Lee couldn't resist his sarcastic comment. Francine rolled her eyes and knurled her nose. He hadn't forgotten that he still needed to deal with her later. Right now, he was too scared and anxious to find out about Amanda's condition.

The next fifteen minutes ticked by very slowly until the doctor finally made an appearance. Introductions were made all around, then the doctor asked them to follow him to an empty conference room. He told them he would explain everything to them in private. By now, Lee was climbing the wall with worry internally and thought that his heart and head would explode.

Everyone all sat down around the empty table and Dr. Porter placed his clipboard down. The doctor took a deep breath and began to speak. "First off, does Mrs. King have any family?" Lee immediately spoke up. "Yes, she has her mother and two young sons. They're all unreachable for a while, they are on a camping trip." He nodded his head in understanding. Lee rasped out. "How is she doc, pleassse?" the doctor looked around the table at all the anxious faces. "Well, Mrs. King is in critical condition and right now, is still unconscious." Lee jumped up, began pacing and ran his fingers through his hair. He just wanted to punch something. He moved from scared to petrified. All he wanted was a chance to apologize and finally admit his true feelings. He didn't want the last words they shared to be the last harsh ones they'd spoken to each other. He knew this was all his fault.

"Lee, sit down and hear the doctor out. I know you are scared, but let's get the whole story." Billy gestured to his seat. Francine wisely remained quiet. Lee sullenly trudged back to his seat and plopped down. Billy looked at the doctor, "I'm sorry, please continue." The doctor nodded his head.

He began again. "Ok, as I stated she is in critical condition. She is unconscious and in a coma secondary to a bad head injury when her head slammed into the windshield and frame of the car. Even though she was wearing her seatbelt her body was thrown about quite a bit. She also sustained two fractured ribs and she fractured her left wrist. The injury that has us worried the most, at this point and time, is the head injury. It is causing intracranial pressure, which if it doesn't decrease on its own, we may have to go in surgically and place a drain in. Right now, we're giving her medications to help to reduce the pressure. The next 24-48 hours will be the most dangerous and telling for her."

All three of them had looks of shock and heartbreak on their faces. All thinking, this shouldn't be happening. "Doc, will she wake up? What are her chances?" Lee practically begged while Francine placed her hand on his shoulder out of concern, which he instantly shrugged off. That action shocked and dismayed her. She didn't understand why he was giving her the cold shoulder. When the doctor began to speak again she was brought out of reverie.

Dr. Porter swallowed hard and he thought how he hated this part of his job. "Mr. Stetson, we really don't like dealing with certainties in cases like these. However, there is a fair chance that she will hopefully wake up within the next 12-24 hours. We won't know anything about possible brain damage until she wakes up." Both Lee and Billy allowed their heads to drop and look at the floor and Francine gasped. "As far as her chances, right now I would say they are 50-50. I'm sorry I can't be more optimistic right now." Billy looked up and stated, "We understand doctor. Can we see her?" As the doctor stood up he said. "Sure, you can. She is in Room 238 in the SICU. I will let the nurses know and I will be by later to check on Mrs. King."

Billy shook his head as he felt fear and dread for the woman who he held a deep respect for and had become close with over the years. His eyes quickly shot over to the doctor, "Doctor, how is the truck driver that struck her doing?" He figured Amanda would want to know if and when she woke up.

The doctor looked over at Billy as the question he'd asked sunk in. He cleared his throat before he spoke. "The truck driver was very lucky, all he sustained was a minor concussion, sprained wrist, and some cuts and bruises. Thank goodness he was wearing his seatbelt. He will be sore for a while, but he will be fine."

The trio shot looks at each other and exhaled out sharply. Lee muttered out, "Thank God, Amanda will be relieved when she wakes up."

Just as the doctor was about to exit the room, Lee called out to him. "Hey doc, she is my partner, do you think I could stay with her? If she wakes up, I don't want her to be alone." The doctor stood there for a moment, while he mulled over the idea. He smiled and finally answered him, "I don't see why not. I will inform the SICU staff, make sure you don't get in their way though, okay?" Lee nodded and shook his hand and replied, "No problem, doc. Thanks!" With that, they all dispersed and the three of them headed upstairs to see Amanda.

 **Amanda's Hospital Room- SICU #238**

They made their way to the elevator and headed upstairs to see their friend and co-worker. When they made it to Amanda's room, they took a deep breath and entered her room. As soon as they walked in Lee immediately made a beeline to the right side of her bed. He took her hand into his and stared down at her for the longest time before speaking. Billy and Francine decided to take up their vigil at the foot of her bed to give Lee some space.

Lee continued to gaze down at her beautiful, but pale face. He finally rasped out, "I'm so sorry Amanda! This is all my fault, I shouldn't have let you leave like that. I need you to wake up, so I can tell you how sorry I am, and explain everything to you," With his free hand he ran his fingers through his hair, then he leaned down and placed a sweet loving chaste kiss to her forehead.

Lee stood back up and gently laid her hand back down on the bed. He turned to Billy and Francine and muttered out, "I need you guys to do me a favor." Francine responded, "Whatever you need." Looking past them both, he woodenly began to move. "I need some air for a few and I want to get something for Amanda. Can you stay with her until I get back? I won't be long" He passed them and headed out the door. Billy responded, "No Problem, Lee." Before the door close Lee remarked, "Thanks, Pal."

After the departure of their friend, they each moved their vigil to either side of Amanda's bed. They each took turns speaking to her and tried to will, her awake. They kept their eyes on her monitors and her face to see if they could find any changes big or small. They felt terrible for their friend. They prayed she would wake up soon and hoped they could locate her family, god forbid if something happened to her.

Meanwhile, while Lee was walking around aimlessly, he'd come across a small empty courtyard. He found a bench and sat down, feeling completely alone and helpless. He placed his head into hands and continuously ran his fingers through his hair. The woman he was in love with was lying upstairs in bed possibly dying and it was all his fault. Yes, he was now ready to admit to himself and Amanda that he was truly madly deeply in love with her. He trusted her and loved her like no other. He couldn't believe he was so damn stubborn and stupid. _Why had he waited so long?_ Now,he may never get the chance to tell her how he truly felt. He was so tired of being alone and not trusting anyone. Amanda meant the whole world to him. _He was tired of losing people in his life that he loved._ First, it was his parents, then Dorothy and finally his partner. It just wasn't fair, he couldn't take it if he lost Amanda, as well.

He sat there for a few more minutes while he tried to pull himself together. He knew he needed to be strong for Amanda. He knew he wouldn't leave her side until she was out of danger and awake. They needed to talk, he needed to clear up that so-called gossip she'd overheard. Most importantly, he needs to be honest with her and not waste any more time.

He stood up and made his way to the gift shop. He knew exactly what he wanted to get her. So, with his best game face on he made it to his destination. He picked out exactly what he wanted and even managed a small sad smile as he paid for his items. He also grabbed a large cup of coffee, a couple of plain donuts and hurriedly made his way back to his beautiful partners' room. He didn't want to miss anything in case she woke up.

 **TBC**

 **PLZZZ READ AND REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I wanted to thank all of you for your continued support. The outpouring over my story has been both humbling and appreciated. Thanks to all that have read, reviewed, followed and favorited this story. I hope I don't let you all down as my little tale continues.**

 **Well, onnnnn with the showwww… Enjoy!**

Upon his return to Amanda's room, he noted that Billy and Francine were thankfully still there watching over his lady love. They both stood up when he walked in and stepped towards him. Even though he could see there appeared to be no change, he needed to find out. He managed to rasp out while his eyes never left Amanda's face, "Any change? Did she wake up yet?" They both sadly shook their heads 'no'. Francine spoke up, "Ohhh, what beautiful flowers! Shall I take them and put them next to her?" Lee felt anger rising and forcefully pulled away. "Don't you dare touch these! They're for Amanda and I will take care of them. After what you did, I'm not sure I even want you around us right now."

Lee's behavior caught them both off guard. Francine looked taken aback and Billy was completely confused. "Scarecrow, what the hell are talking about? Francine didn't cause this, it was an accident," Lee scoffed out and bore his angry eyes into Francine, "You wanna tell Billy, or shall I? And, yes this is most certainly her fault." Billy shook his head in disbelief. "Lee, have you lost your mind? How could you possibly say that or think that?"

Now, Francine was more confused than ever. She really didn't have a clue what he was talking about. "This is certainly not my fault, you're delusional! Amanda was involved in a car accident. I wasn't there and I was most definitely not the one that hit her." While Francine was speaking, Lee made his way over to the little table next to Amanda's bed and gingerly placed the things he'd gotten on it. After that was accomplished, he headed back over to Billy and Francine. He stopped and pointed his finger directly at Francine. "You might as well have been driving that truck. And, I am not delusional. You and that Sheila woman were the reason that we'd argued earlier and she ran out of the office all upset. What gives you the right to gossip about me behind my back? Because of you, she left in tears and I am sure she wasn't in the right frame of mind to drive. That's why she went through that stop sign and that truck slammed into her. Damn it, why didn't she call a cab or something?" He let his shoulders slump and shook his head.

Francine slowly put two and two together and realized that Amanda somehow overheard their conversation. She gasped out as her hand flew to her mouth, "Oh my god, Amanda heard us?" Lee picked his head up and sneered out. "Ohhh yesss, she most certainly did? Now, she thinks I am seeing someone and you know I am not. How could you do that? My business is mine and mine alone. You and Sheila need to learn to keep your gossip to yourselves and not spout it out all over the agency. I swear to God, if Amanda doesn't wake up and she dies, I will never and I mean never forgive you!"

Billy finally decided to speak up. "Calm down, Lee! This will not help Amanda and she will be okay. You'll see she will be awake before you know it and driving us crazy with her rambles. She is strong and a fighter. She won't quit, right now she is just healing and resting. You gotta have faith, man! It won't do you or Amanda any good to give up and blame Francine. It was just bad luck and an accident."

Tears began to form in Francine's eyes, she felt awful and guilty. "Oh Lee, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen, you need to believe that. Sheila and I were just talking about some of your old exploits and Amanda must've misunderstood. Yeah, the nosey housewife drives me nuts, but I would never want anything bad to happen to her. Actually, believe it or not, Amanda and I have been a little closer, especially after our little freezer escapade. I would never want this." She pointed with her hand towards Amanda and let her head fall.

Lee needed to be alone with Amanda and his thoughts. "Listen, Billy, thanks for watching over Amanda for me. I think it would a great idea if both of you head home and get some rest. If anything changes I will call you right away, if not I will see you in the morning. I just need some time to think, alone!" The men shook hands and Francine tried to hug Lee, but he rebuffed her gesture. They said their goodnights and Billy and Francine departed for the evening.

As soon as they left, a nurse came in to check Amanda's vital signs and monitors. She made her notes and left Amanda and Lee alone. Once they were alone, Lee approached the right side of her bed. He leaned down, placed a soft and loving kiss to his lady's lips while he ran his fingers through her hair. He straightened up, placed her hand in his and began speaking to Amanda.

"Amanda, I picked you up a few things to cheer you up. When you wake up, you'll see me, a dozen red roses, you can read the card I found and of course, I got you this little panda bear. It reminded me of you. Amanda, please wake up I need you here with me. I need you to hear me, I am finally ready to be honest with you. You are the most important person in my life and I trust you with everything I have. I was…I was…you know…I was just afraid to say it before, but I love you, I really love you! I miss you and your beautiful smile. Damn, I miss you so much, I even miss your rambles," he chuckled and shook his head. "I never knew anyone who could talk as fast as you and do it without taking a breath. I had words with Francine and told her we were angry with her and that stunt she pulled. She said her and Sheila were talking about my past. I told her it was none of her business how and whom I spend my time with. She feels guilty and I will have her apologize to you when you wake up. Amanda, please wake up and tell me that you forgive me. My life won't be the same if you leave me here, I've already lost so much. I promise I will be here until you open those gorgeous eyes of yours."

He sat there for hours, holding her hand and with his free hand he gently and softly caressed her bruised cheek. He hated to see her lying so still and quiet. She was full of bruises, scratches and sported a cast on her left lower arm and wrist. She looked so pale and frail just lying there. Throughout the evening, he continued to talk to her intermittently and would not leave her side. He finished his coffee and decided to wait until the morning to eat his stale doughnuts. From time to time, he would stand up and pace around the room until he wore himself out. When he finally decided to settle down, he leaned over and placed several loving and chaste kisses to her lips.

He rasped out a couple times, "I love you, Amanda! Please, please come back to me." He laid his head down on top of her hand and gazed up into her peaceful face. He finally gave into his exhaustion and drifted off into a restless sleep.

 **Francine's Apartment**

Meanwhile, across town, Francine was having a horrible time getting to sleep. All she'd been doing the last couple of hours was tossing and turning. Her guilt over what happened was driving her crazy. She felt terrible over the whole situation. _How stupid could she be?_ She hated herself and the gossiping she'd been guilty of. Lee was right she should've kept her mouth shut. She hoped that she would get a chance to apologize to Amanda and that she would forgive her. She'd been truthful to Lee when she admitted to him that she and Amanda had managed to become a little closer. Although Amanda still could push her buttons and drive her crazy, Francine did like her. She hoped that she would settle down soon. So, she could finally fall asleep or she would end up with bags and black circles underneath her eyes.

 **TBC**

 **PLZZ READ AND REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Again, many thanks to all of you that have read, reviewed, followed and favorited my first SMK story. I love all of you and your amazing feedback. You are all appreciated. God bless and stay well.**

The morning hours arrived very slowly and there appeared to be no change in Amanda's condition. Lee was beside himself, he didn't know what to think. As time ticked by, he lost more and more hope. He felt completely helpless.

At about 08:00am Dr. Porter showed up to complete his bi-daily examinations. "Good morning, doc." The doctor shook his hand and smiled. "Good morning, Mr. Stetson. And, how is our patient this morning?" Lee shrugged while running his hand through his hair. "I dunno, doc. You tell me, she hasn't woken up yet?" Dr. Porter laid down his clipboard and placed his stethoscope around his neck before speaking. "Well, I will tell you what, let me perform an extensive exam and we shall find out. Why don't you head down to the cafeteria and when I'm done and let you know exactly is going on, okay?" Lee placed a quick peck to Amanda's lips and forehead. "Alright, doc. Thanks for everything. And, please call me Lee."

At that, he headed out the door only to run into both Billy and Francine. Before Francine headed to the hospital, she'd stopped by the agency to pick up a change of clothes for Lee, that he kept in the Q Bureau for emergencies. Lee explained the doctors' wishes, thanked Francine for her thoughtfulness and they all headed to the cafeteria.

They all grabbed their coffee and sat down and began talking. Francine finally worked up enough courage to speak to Lee. "Lee, I know you are most likely still mad at me, but I really need to apologize to the both of you. I am truly sorry that Amanda heard us and that we were talking about you at all. I will tell Amanda the same thing when she wakes up, I swear! I really didn't mean to make trouble for the both of you. I really do like her and you have always been there for me. Can you ever forgive me?" Lee stared at her for a few minutes digesting all that she'd said. "Thank you, Francine, for apologizing. I know you mean it and I am trying to understand. But, to be honest, I can't concentrate on anything but, Amanda right now. I hope you understand?" Francine gave him a small sad smile, "Thanks and I understand." He returned her small sad smile.

Forty-five minutes passed by and Lee stood up and began pacing. He was dying to hear what the doctor would say about _his_ Amanda. Out of the corner of his eye, he spied Dr. Porter grabbing himself a cup of coffee. When he finished, Lee waved him over and they both sat down. Pleasantries were exchanged all the way around. They were all holding their breaths, as they waited to hear the results of his examination of Amanda.

Dr. Porter gave them a small smile after he took a deep breath and cleared his throat. "Well, I've got some good news. Although Mrs. King hasn't woken up yet, the swelling and pressure on her brain are definitely decreasing. "Lee, Billy, and Francine let out an audible collective sigh. "At this point, we still won't know about any possible brain damage until she wakes up. Her pupils and her reflexes are all reacting appropriately. Her vital signs have stabilized and her breathing has leveled out, as well. Overall, I think she is doing remarkably well, considering the great amount of trauma she has suffered through. Right now, if the intracranial pressure continues to decrease, there will be no need for surgery."

Lee perked up a bit as the doctor was giving his report. But, he still felt helpless. Although, he felt some hope creep back into his heart and mind. "Doc, thank you for all you have done to help Amanda. In your opinion, do you think she will have lasting brain damage? And, when do you think she will wake up?" Dr. Porter took a sip of coffee and squeezed the bridge of his nose. "Mr.—Lee, my honest opinion is there a slim chance of any brain damage and to answer your second question, it's hard to tell. She could wake up anytime, there is no way to gauge that, honestly."

Lee quickly stood up with a slight smile, shook Dr. Porter's hand, grabbed his bag and coffee. "Thanks, doc for giving me some hope! I'm going to head upstairs, I wanna be there in case she wakes up soon. Guys, thanks for stopping by. Why don't you head to the office and I will check in with you later," With that, they all said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

Lee oddly felt re-energized, even though he'd barely managed any sleep last night. This sudden spurt had him practically sprinting up the stairs to the SICU. He felt so much more hopeful now, his lady love was going to wake up and soon. He could feel it. When he reached the SICU, his first stop was Amanda's room. He quickly made his way to the side of her bed. He placed down his coffee then leaned over Amanda. He caressed her cheek with his free hand, placed the most loving kiss to her soft lips and whispered out to her. "I love so much Amanda Jean King! Please wake up soon so I can tell you that. I will be back shortly, I am going to shower and change into clean clothes. I wanna look good for my favorite girl!" He gave her one more kiss and hurried out to the nurses' station. He asked the head nurse if they could find him a place to shower, shave and change. They were nice enough to allow him to use the doctors on-call room.

He took off down the hall and made his way into the shower area. He placed his bag down as well as the two towels they'd given him. He disrobed down to his boxer's and shaved his face first. Then he jumped into the shower washed himself and his hair. After he finished, he got dressed in his jeans, a light blue polo shirt, and sneakers. He placed a little bit of gel and used his comb with the missing teeth to fix his hair just right. Feeling refreshed he headed back to Amanda's room.

The next several hours dragged by very slowly. Amanda still hadn't woken up, she laid extremely still and he felt his hope waning again as he felt completely alone. Around 6:00pm, Dr. Porter came in for his last examination for the day. This time he allowed Lee to remain nearby. When he was done, he gave Lee his report as he did in the morning.

Dr. Porter waved Lee into Amanda's room and Lee immediately spoke up. "How is she doing, doc? Besides still not waking up, any changes in her condition?" He hoped beyond hope that he would be receiving some good news. The doctor smiled at him and readied to relay his findings. "Well Lee, good news! Her reflexes and vitals are looking good. The pressure and swelling on her brain is still definitely decreasing. I can say with some certainty that she won't need any surgery for that. Her brain activity is also increasing, I really think she will be waking up within the next few hours. I am heading home for the evening, but the staff will be keeping me updated on her condition. There will be two residents on duty tonight, that will be able to handle anything that comes up. Any questions, Lee?"

Lee's confidence shot up one hundred-fold and he was practically jumping up and down on the balls of his feet. He couldn't wait for her to wake up. "No, doc! I don't think I have any questions right now. I just need her to wake up soon. Thank you, for all you have done and giving me a reason to go on and have plenty of hope. You enjoy the rest of your evening, see you in the morning." They both shook hands exuberantly. "You have a good night as well. Keep talking to her and hopefully, she will wake up soon." With that said he made his leave.

"Did you hear that, partner? You're getting better and stronger. You'll be waking up soon, I can feel it! Come back to me, please. Don't give it up, Amanda! Don't give it up! I love you and I will be here when you wake up, I promise!" At this point, he was feeling almost giddy.

Approximately an hour later, Billy and Francine stopped by to visit for a while, check on Amanda and bring Lee something non-hospital food for dinner. They kept him company while he ate his two Milo's famous chili dogs. They knew how much he loved and raved about them. After chatting a bit longer, they decided to head home for their suppers' and to get some, much needed sleep. Lee promised he would notify them if there was any change or when she woke up.

A few hours after they'd left, Lee was getting tired. He'd talked to her pretty much nonstop after they were left alone for the evening. It was just after midnight when he decided he needed a nap. He stood up, caressed her cheeks and splayed her lips with several soft loving chaste kisses. He then pulled his chair even closer, sat down and gently brought her dainty hand into his larger and strong hand. He kissed her hand and laid his head down on her right hip and drifted off for a well-deserved nap.

 **ONE CHAPTER LEFT**

 **PLZZZ REVIEW…**


	5. Final

**A/N: Thank you to all that supported me throughout this journey. To all my readers and reviewers, you all rock! We will see you on the next adventure.**

 **Chapter 5**

A couple of hours later he was startled awake by a movement next to him. His head quickly popped up and he shook his head to try and clear out the cobwebs. When he looked to her, he saw the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen. He saw that her soulful eyes were open looking at him while she sported the most gorgeous smile he could hope for. _Oh my God,_ s _he was finally awake._ He kissed her hand and quickly jumped up and leaned over her. Lee was ecstatic, to say the least.

"Hey."

"Hey back!"

"What happened, Lee? I feel like I was hit by a truck."

"You were honey! But, don't you worry about that right now. I will tell you all about it later when you feel better, I promise?"

Amanda nodded in agreement. "How long have I been here?"

He chuckled. "You, my lovely partner, have been here for almost two days. You had me scared to death, I almost lost you, Amanda."

She gasped. "Omigosh, two days? I'm so sorry I scared you, I didn't mean to. I guess I shouldn't have been driving. I was so upset I wasn't concentrating on the road."

Lee leaned down and kissed her with some zeal so he could quiet her down and quell her fears. He wanted to tell her something. But he decided it could wait another little bit. They both became entranced with their ongoing, passionate and toe-curling kiss. Her heart rate naturally increased which immediately set off her monitor alarms.

Her nurse came running in and immediately blushed. The shy couple suddenly pulled apart and tried to catch their breath. The nurse giggled. "Whoops sorry, guys. I didn't know, all I heard was the alarms going off. Although, I am glad you're finally awake Mrs. King! You really had us quite concerned. Welcome back! I will page the resident and Dr. Porter and let them know you're awake. That will give you a few more minutes to… uhh…talk!" She giggled again at that and reset Amanda's monitors. Lee spoke up with a grin on his face. "No problem, Karrie! Thanks, you're the best." Amanda giggled, as Karrie made her way out of the room.

Amanda looked over at Lee and grinned. "Oh my, what am I going to do with you?"

Lee smiled widely with total content, winked at her at caressed her cheek lovingly. "That's easy honey, love me!"

Amanda's mouth dropped and it formed an 'O', she was completely shocked. She managed to stutter out, "Wh, what did you say?"

He loved it when he could surprise her and he chuckled. "I said love me. I'm sorry for what happened. I talked to Francine about it, she is truly sorry and wants to apologize. She said they'd been talking about all my _past_ exploits. You have to believe me, Amanda, I would never ever cheat on you. I love you with all my heart! I have loved you for a very long time, I was just afraid to admit it to both of us. I was scared, every time I get close to someone, they leave me."

With tears running down her cheeks sporting a huge grin, she pulled her hand from his and caressed his cheek as she cupped his face with her hand. "Ohhh Lee, I love you too! I have known for a very long time, as well. I didn't want to scare you off though, so I figured when you were ready you would tell me. I knew deep down you would never hurt me like that. I was just too darn stubborn to admit it and stick around and talk to you. I promise sweetheart, this time I'm not going anywhere! You can't get rid of me that easy. We're stuck with each other now and I couldn't be happier!" He gently grasped her hand and kissed her palm. "You promise, huh? Well, I promise too! You're it for me, I love you, Amanda Jean King! I'm sorry it took me so long to get my act together." As he held onto her hand for dear life, he leaned down and they shared another loving and passionate kiss.

They were still in the midst of their own little lovefest when the resident walked in and cleared his throat. They pulled away from each other gasping for breath and were grinning like Cheshire cats!

The doctor stepped closer and introduced himself. "Good morning, you too! My name is Dr. Marty Bryant. Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt anything!" Amanda and Lee chuckled. "It's ok doc, we're used to being interrupted, usually by her mother." Lee stuck out his hand to shake with the doctor. "Doc, Lee Stetson nice to meet you." The doctor released Lee's hand. "Same here. It is nice to meet you, Mrs. King. Welcome back and we're glad to see you awake and looking well. How are feeling, mam?"

Amanda smiled up at him. "Please call me Amanda. As far as how I'm feeling? I am extremely tired, I feel weak, my head, arm, and my chest really hurt. Please tell me what is wrong with me." The doctor made his notes as he smiled down at her. "Well Amanda, as you know you were in a very serious car accident. There was a lot of damage to your vehicle and you hit your head very hard. When that happened, you were knocked unconscious and didn't wake up until a few minutes ago. Your head injury caused pressure and swelling around your brain, which is what kept you from waking up. Thank goodness, the pressure and swelling have decreased to the point where it's practically back to normal now. You also sustained two fractured ribs, a fractured wrist and numerous bumps, bruises, and scratches. So, as you see your body has experienced quite a trauma. You will be out a commission for a while, but I see no reason why you won't fully recover without any lasting effects."

Amanda rasped out while holding Lee's hand. "Omigosh, that is quite a lot, but I was very lucky. Thank goodness! Do you have any idea how long I will have to stay in the hospital?" The doctor chuckled and smile at her again. "Huh, I knew that question was coming. I am not the primary doctor on your case. His name is Dr. Mark Porter and he will be here in a few hours to see and talk to you. And, he would be the one to answer your question. Also, what I want to do is a quick exam on you and give you a little bit of pain meds, alright?" Amanda nodded, yawned and smiled. "Thank you, doctor." The doctor tapped her arm. "Anytime, Mrs.– I mean Amanda."

His gaze switched over to Lee and asked. "Mr. Stetson, do you mind stepping out for a few minutes while I examine your girlfriend?" Lee chuckled, he loved hearing someone refer to Amanda as his girlfriend. His heart rate sped up and it made him feel warm all over. "Yea, I know the drill. It's good, I need to make a couple of phone calls anyway. "The doctor nodded. Before Lee left the room, he leaned and pecked her forehead and lips. "I will be right outside the doors I am going to call Billy and Francine. I will be back soon. I love you!" She smiled and whispered." I love you too, pal!"

So, while the doctor did his exam, Lee made his phone calls. He notified Billy and Francine that Amanda was now awake and doing pretty well, considering. They told him they would be by mid-morning to allow her some time to rest. While out in the hallway, he walked over to the vending machine and begrudgingly ordered up a coffee with milk, because there was no cream.

A few minutes later Dr. Bryant waved him over. "There is no more pressure and swelling of the brain. All the tests show within normal limits and there is definitely no sign of any brain damage. She is truly lucky and blessed. I ordered a mild pain killer for her and we will see how that works. In the meantime, she is exhausted and needs to rest. Dr. Porter will be here first thing as soon as he gets in. Oh, and I put Mrs. Kings' fears to rest by informing her that the other driver will be fine. If you need anything else please don't hesitate to let the nurses know." They shook hands. "Thank you, doctor, for everything." Before Lee walked away, "You're quite welcome, goodnight."

Lee made an immediate beeline to his beloved. She was fighting sleep when he made it to her side. "Hey, you are exhausted and need to sleep. I will be right here when you wake up, I'm not leaving. Okay? Now close those beautiful eyes and get some sleep." She nodded and smiled and they shared a short sweet kiss.

A few hours passed by and Lee had just woken up after falling asleep after Amanda nodded off. He felt a little better after some sleep. Dr. Porter walked in and they exchanged pleasantries Amanda was awake. He knew the drill, so, after giving her a kiss he excused himself while she was examined again.

Lee made his way to the on-call room and decided to freshen up and shave again while he waited. Billy called him and told him they would be there within the next two hours and would bring some lunch. After they hung up, he made a quick dash to the cafeteria for a large coffee and the stalest doughnut he could find.

When he returned to Amanda's room Dr. Porter waved him back in. her examination went extremely well. Her head injury was healing very nicely. They were monitoring that and her vitals and her ribs. The doctor also said that if she continued to improve at the rate she was, he would try and release her in two to three days.

Once Billy and Francine arrived, they all enjoyed a delicious Italian lunch, which included a nice antipasto, pasta and the most scrumptious cannoli for each of them. After their meal finished, Lee and Billy excused themselves so the ladies could talk. Amanda initially gave Francine a hard way to go. But, after a few minutes, she was very understanding. She forgave her, on the one condition that they put the past in the past and move on. Francine readily agreed and was so grateful that she promised her a ladies' lunch when she was feeling better. Amanda was touched and quickly accepted her invitation.

The next two days flew by and she was doing so well, that Dr. Porter decided to discharge her. It already had been discussed in length and finally decided that Amanda would stay at Lee's place until her family returned in three days. He felt it would be easier for her without having to deal with steps at her house. This way too, he could spend the extra time with her and pamper her. Which, by the way, was something he loved to do. Amanda loved how sweet he was being and already had been. When she saw the roses, he'd bought for her it brought a few tears to her eyes, knowing how difficult it probably was for him to pick those out. She also shed a couple more tears when he'd presented her with the Panda he picked out. She always knew that deep down he'd been a sentimental romantic at heart. He just didn't publicly like to express it and she loved him all the more for it. Because when he did show it, he truly meant it. Those actions made her fall in love with him even more. Thus, proving that the route to evil can end up finishing strong with the love and beauty that everyone deserves.

 **THE END**

 **PLZZ REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6-Addendum

A/N: This is just a little note to first, thank you to everyone that read and reviewed my story. You guys are the best. Being that this was my first SMK story, I realized I made some booboos when writing this. So, I decided to go back and make a few adjustments to it. I hope that it shows that Amanda's characterization is much more accurate. Thank you for understanding and your support. Stay well and God Bless. Karen


End file.
